


【鲑鱼】3moments

by juicyGrapefruit



Category: Infinite - Fandom, 鲑鱼 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyGrapefruit/pseuds/juicyGrapefruit





	【鲑鱼】3moments

ACT 1  
南优贤给金圣圭做口活  
会先撒娇的压住金圣圭  
亲吻一遍又一遍  
其中一定要和哥哥十指相扣  
金圣圭眯起眼睛看着忙来忙去的发情宠物  
情不自禁摸上翘臀，带着欲望的长了茧的大手色情的伸进裤子  
两瓣滑嫩的肌肤让金圣圭爱不释手  
南优贤笑嘻嘻的扭扭  
动作可爱，又充满情欲  
迅速脱掉金圣圭的裤子  
内裤最后也扔在一边  
坦诚相见  
南优贤半闭着眼坐到金圣圭腿间  
嘻嘻的笑着，轻轻说着  
“哥，我有进步很多哦”  
炫耀似的握住挺立的那根  
温暖柔软的舌尖碰触坚挺光滑的一头  
触电一样的快感  
酥麻 痒 舒服  
牙齿偶尔碰触的微痛  
混乱的感觉   
冲击着大脑  
那小嘴向根部进发  
又长又粗的  
南优贤咳嗽着  
喉咙不适又觉得舒服  
是混乱的快感  
金圣圭皱着眉 再也忍不住想伤害那卖力的爱人  
最后沾染在那温柔的脸上

 

ACT 2  
金圣圭的海外solo终于结束  
带着疲倦的身体和模糊的意识回到宿舍  
沙发上抱着未开封盒装牛奶睡着的人十分可爱  
一边埋怨其他成员不好好照顾自己的蜜罐  
一边把嘟嘴睡去的人抱起来转向两个人的卧室  
怀里的人真香啊  
好闻的沐浴液的味道  
睡的热乎乎的  
皮肤也是滑滑的  
金圣圭不舍得撒手  
双手环着他，亲昵的蹭着脖颈  
轻声说  
“优贤优贤啊，我回来啦。”  
草草冲了个澡又回到蜜罐的身边  
睡觉啦。  
———  
第二天一早小甜豆舒舒服服的醒来  
迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛  
发现自己被眯眯眼圈了起来 轻声笑了  
蹭蹭他的手臂 摸摸他的肚子  
嘻嘻 圭哥肚皮好软  
无意碰到下身  
发现熟睡的那人下身精神的很  
坏笑着把手伸进内裤   
上下上下 lu动起来  
金圣圭终于被弄醒  
那双手的力度适中  
酥麻酥麻的感觉让金圣圭彻底清醒  
“早安啊圭哥”  
跪坐着认真做事的南优贤笑着  
南优贤不仅屁股好摸 大腿也又嫩又滑  
多重刺激让呼吸沉重  
身体微微一颤 搞了南优贤一手粘  
腿还软着 金圣圭靠在南优贤身上闭着眼睛走向浴室  
手非常不安分的摸来摸去  
南优贤呼吸急促  
“哥，一会把其他人都弄醒了！”  
“可我很想你。”  
不管鲜花掌声   
有你才最好

 

ACT 3  
金圣圭终于彻底康复了  
再不是之前走路也要捂着肋骨位置的老头  
再不是看着南优贤不经意流露性感时心有余力不足的病患  
今天晚上就让那人知道在自己行动不便时诱惑自己的代价

晚饭后 看弟弟们有的去了工作室有的回自己的房间打游戏 金圣圭暗喜  
“优贤啊洗澡去啊？你洗（的时候我要上了你！）完我也要去”  
“嗯？哥先去吧！”  
“你先吧，我那边还有点事”  
“..那我进去啦”

金圣圭哪有什么“没做完的事” 只是在客厅装作用着电脑，实际听着浴室里什么还都不知道的南优贤进展到了哪一步  
浴室里的南优贤毫无戒备，哼着欢快的歌拿着浴花揉出好闻的泡泡，丝毫没意识到身后的门已经悄悄打开了。

“优贤啊..”趁南优贤没注意，金圣圭迅速进了浴室把门关上锁好，上前搂住细腰，动作简直一气呵成  
“！！圭哥！干嘛啊”南优贤被吓了一大跳  
“前天和哥去医院，医生说什么了？”轻咬南优贤的耳朵，一只手仍搂着腰，一只手开始不安分捻着乳首  
“医..医生说..身体完全不用担心了..嗯..圭哥我不想在这里...”同样很久没做过的南优贤身体异常敏感，下体抬起头来，但还是转过身去躲避着金圣圭的手  
“在这里怎么了？”湿漉漉的南优贤转身贴过来，金圣圭的白T黑短裤也湿掉了，搂腰的那只手滑到翘臀，打了沐浴液的臀瓣滑溜溜的好摸极了  
“会被成烈他们听到的...”一想到这，南优贤更羞到不行  
“所以不要出太大声音哦。”金圣圭把花洒打开，水声淹没了细碎的呻吟

金圣圭的衣服完全被浸湿，布料紧贴的感觉很不好，直接脱掉衣服搂住南优贤，取而代之的触感是来自怀里人嫩滑的肌肤，修长的手指从脖子滑到腰窝，酥麻的感觉传到南优贤的大脑，让他站不住，连忙搂住金圣圭的肩膀

“哥..我真的不想在这里！！”南优贤有些着急，可怜样的看着金圣圭得逞的脸  
“这里有什么不好？”金圣圭没有停下手上的动作，轻抚着敏感的那人的腰侧，另一只手已滑到大腿根  
“哥！！...”腿软的站不住，南优贤靠墙坐在了地上，手无力的抵抗着  
金圣圭的眼里，南优贤根本是在让自己不断做更过分的事  
再也忍不住的，金圣圭吻上娇艳欲滴的唇

像沙漠中的人终于找到甘甜的水，像搁浅的鱼终于跃进海里，只是亲吻已经让过度思念的人理智走失，金圣圭加深亲吻，舌尖轻触整齐的牙齿，又与另一条舌纠缠  
吻到南优贤有些缺氧，挣扎着想要推开霸道的人，带着情欲的亲吻才结束

一切才刚开始

看着南优贤因为情欲而涨红，又因为是在浴室而为难的可爱的脸，金圣圭不禁又在嘴角落下一吻  
"没关系的，他们不会听到"  
南优贤还是为难的咬着下唇，因为害羞看着地面不敢抬头

不想再拖拉不进正题，金圣圭低头咬住南优贤的脖颈啃噬般的亲吻，品尝诱人锁骨的滋味，手伸向早已挺立的那根  
"哼嗯.."呻吟也是努力变小的声音  
"优贤..也帮我.."低沉沙哑的嗓音，施了魔法般让南优贤听话的伸出手，缓缓lu动着  
金圣圭贴的更近，搂住精瘦的腰，在他的肩膀落下细碎的吻，抬头咬着南优贤最敏感的耳朵，惹得怀里那人剧烈抖了下，连给自己lu动的手也突然用力

南优贤又松开双手，手臂搭上金圣圭的肩膀，唇主动送上去，两个人都不禁用力，辗转，发出水声

"哥说没问题，我就完全听哥的了。"南优贤抬起头看着眼前的人，视线模糊，情欲和蒸腾的水汽将他的身体染上粉红色

这不是刚才的纯情小狗狗，是妖精吧。

"当然要听哥的话啊"金圣圭笑了下，向南优贤的耳朵吹气

将完全信任自己的爱人转过去跪在地上，一手仍不停止爱抚，另一只手手指缓缓为穴洞扩张，因为沐浴液的润滑，进展的十分顺利  
南优贤发热的身体贴着墙，即使屋里水汽蒸腾也没有使墙上的瓷砖升温，极凉极热的体感温度和后穴传来的异物感一起刺激着大脑，南优贤努力不让自己出声，又情不自禁变了调的小声哼着

"哥..哥..想要你..."忍的辛苦极了，这几个月，或说是这一刻

扩张得顺利，金圣圭掰开臀瓣挤了进去

"嗯！..哈.."  
肉体的交合唤醒人类的最原始欲望，野蛮又温柔的碰撞，让神经变得紧张又放松，大脑混乱到什么都做不了，只想要一次次的冲撞，只想要一次次的被填满  
金圣圭环住爱人的腰，手在前面握住挺立，继续lu动  
前后夹击让本就敏感的南优贤快招架不住了，大腿没有力气，想要跪坐在地上，金圣圭搂起他的腰，两个人站了起来，换了个方向，南优贤无力的搭着洗手池

"我们优贤..真的好漂亮啊.."金圣圭又从后面托起南优贤的下巴，强迫他看着镜子，仍不停下身的动作，还贴着他的耳朵吐着气音。  
"哥!!..嗯..不要看.."南优贤羞的要命，挣扎着不想看镜子里发了情的自己

花洒嘈杂的出水，依然尽职尽责充当隔绝声音的安全屏障，让南优贤不时的低吟和金圣圭的喘息淹没其中  
"哈..优贤..快了.."金圣圭皱眉，放慢了下身的速度  
"我也.."南优贤在洗手池旁埋着头  
"!!"眼前晃了白光，金圣圭赶快抽出来，差一点没来得及射在南优贤的后背上。南优贤也同时到了头皮发麻的那点，腿再也撑不起身子，趴下去大口呼吸

结束了浴室里的惩罚，金圣圭轻柔嘬一口无力的爱人，把他抱进浴池里，放满水，仔细清理着  
给南优贤裹上浴巾，金圣圭听听门外，还是没有一点声音，便把人悄悄抱了出来闪进卧室锁上门  
南优贤被擦干了身体，再涂上乳液，渐渐恢复力气的他想起刚才金圣圭逼着自己看镜子的过分举动，赌气瞪着忙活的那人

"哥，我生气了"南优贤躺着严肃的宣布

"嗯？怎么啦"金圣圭很满足的笑眯眯

"忘了刚才自己做了什么吗!"南优贤稍稍提高了音量

"啊，让优贤害羞了啊。哥当时想看可爱的优贤嘛..宝宝不气好不好？"金圣圭假模假样皱起八字眉，扑到床上搂住小气包。

"哼！腰很酸屁股很痛！"金圣圭看着怀里这样的南优贤，那人真是可爱的要命，多少草莓都不换!!

"我不会原谅哥的！"

"宝宝~~~来亲一下！"

"撒娇没用！"

卧室里的粉红泡泡多的要溢出来，而隔壁屋子，李成烈金明洙带着大耳罩还在游戏里激战，对刚刚的事根本一无所知。


End file.
